Amara (Redfox) Cross
Amara (Redfox) Cross has been a proud member of the FairyTail guild from an early age. Amara has never really known her last name since seperation from her family at a young age, so she has been known as Amara Cross, rather than Amara Redfox. APPEARANCE Amara is an eighteen year old, slim, curvy girl with medium length jet black hair with burning crimson highlights to match her burning crimson eyes, her hair covers her right eye slightly much like Erza's hair. She has few ear piercings in each ear and also a belly button piercing. There are a few light needle scars on both her wrists from her past. Her guild mark is black and resides on her left arm/shoulder. She's usually seen wearing her mission outfit, which is this outfit, along with a silver locket her brother made her. HISTORY Amara's parents were murdered a few days after her birth, and so her older brother, Gajeel, took an oath to protect her until his dying breath. He raised her for two long years, until one day both she and her brother were captured, tortured and abused as lab experiments. They were both continuously put through pain for another two years years, and every day Gajeel promised to save her, save them both. Then a few months later, Gajeel was taken away to another lab, the separation was painful and cruel, and she never saw him again after that, or so she thought she never would. Yet another painful year had past before her magic unlocked and released, the outburst was so violent it destroyed the lab and everyone along with it, except for herself. A few weeks past and she was alone, that was until Drogon, a universal Dragon, found her and took her in. He taught her everything she knows about magic, he taught her, loved her, raised her for three more years before he, like every other dragon, vanished. She felt betrayed and abandoned but never gave up hope, she wondered aimlessly through the dark woods until eventually she was found... By none other than Natsu himself. And she has been close with everyone in FairyTail since. PERSONALITY Amara is a lovable girl, a mix really, Natsu's temper and passion. Gray's sarcasm and rage. Erza's heart and strength. But she is her own jokester, her own protector and warrior, she's a dragon with the heart of a fairy. She's tough. A life of pain has made her build wall, only few are willing to climb. LIKES/DISLIKES She likes many things, most she wont admit too, but sometimes you'd just catch her smiling. As for dislikes, well, there's also many things she dislikes, is it really important to know them all. MAGIC She uses Universal Dragon Slayer magic, She can absorb universally connected elements of magic and use them such as any other dragon slayer can use their element, her magic mainly uses the strength of the stars and planets above (the universe) to release a devastating amount of power. RELATIONSHIPS Gajeel Redfox - Older Brother. FairyTail Guild Members - Family Figures. Natsu Dragneel - Mutual Crush/Future Husband Yaaas. TEAM/RANKING She is an S - Class wizard, her strength surpasses that of Erza's yet she is still striving to be stronger. She is a part of Natsu's team, her partners on missions are Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Bethany Hellfire, Aya Rosabell, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and of course, Happy and her own Exceed, Luna.